fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vallon Shizen
Vallon Shizen '''is a member and the second-in-command of the infamous thief troupe, '''Phantom Invader. He is known to be a very dangerous Dark Mage, and currently has a bounty of 520,000,000 Gems placed on his head, the second highest bounty among the thief troupe. Appearance Vallon is a tall, muscular man who has black hair. His main attire generally consisted of a white undershirt with golden highlights that were decorated with ancient, black markings that the greeks wore in ancient times. Along with wearing golden armour-like bracelets he had a large violet cape: somewhat damaged with a knot to tie it together at the front. It later continued to a another violet cloak worn on his waist. Supported by a golden belt with gold beads surrounding it, the cloak functioned as to cover his bare legs which also contained golden knee-bracelets and used some golden wrapping and papyrus to emulate shoes. He carries a long set of swift black hair that run in assorted spikes to barely reach his feet. Three spikes curves atop his head, with one that lined down on his face to slightly cover his nose and left eye. Two more strands of his hair are braided with golden beads to cover his golden-pierced ears. Along with black, bushy eyebrows, menacing dark-red eyes, he showed a pale skin complexion. Personality Vallon is a reserved, calm and quiet person, preferring to keep everything to himself. He is extremely hard to approach, as his leader has even stated that Vallon cannot be approached by any regular means. While not speaking much, he is extremely ruthless and merciless, holding no regards on taking the lives of many, as he views humans as inferior to him. In battle, he is known for his brutality, as he uses any necessary means to kill his opponents, and even enjoys the moment. He seems to have a weird habit of keeping the bodies of his victims, as he has a major collection of heads that he hangs at Phantom Invader's basement. History Born in a noble family, Vallon was often strictly treated by his elders, as they believed that he was their rightful heir of the family and cannot afford to let the family business go down. By the time he turned 6, he befriended the other 7 members of the current Phantom Invader, who were also born in noble families. After 2 years, his newborn brother was born. His elders' attentions immediately turned towards his newborn brother, believing his newborn brother was the perfect holy being, and that Vallon was much inferior to him. Rejecting him as their rightful heir after all the training and effort he was put through, Vallon ran away from home along with the other 7 members of the current Phantom Invader and joined the thief troupe. When he was 12, he began his first mission: to infiltrate the Magic Database. The thief troupe successfully got the spellbooks they needed, though they were stopped by the two Wizard Saints, Jellal and Jura, from exiting. With Salventore offering them a chance to escape with the spellbooks, the rest of the Phantom Invader fled into the God's Den. Soon, after reading some spellbooks, he became interested in the article of Pandora's Box, and since he had the item, he mastered it in two years. He successfully added more abilities to his arsenal over the years. Synopsis Abilities Natural Abilities Exceptional Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being privileged as a child by being trained by experienced unarmed combatants, Vallon has displayed exceptional skill in unarmed combat, as seen when he fought countless Rune Knights during the Magic Database infiltration, and defeated them with little difficulties. Immense Strength: Being heavily tortured as a child by being forced to break seemingly unbreakable steel walls and even lifting them up, along with performing his punches and kicks underwater, Vallon has displayed an insane amount of strength, as he effortlessly destroyed the entire entrance to the Magic Database to infiltrate the place. Genius-level Intellect: Though he may not look the part, Vallon has been known to be a child prodigy, probably due to his privilege as a child by being trained by exceptional teachers in the world. He has an estimated IQ of over 175, as displayed when he outsmarted the minds of Lahar and Doranbolt, two highly intelligent Rune Knight officers. Adjacent Speed and Reflexes: While his speed and reflexes are nowhere near his immense strength, Vallon has displayed at least significant speed and reflexes, as shown during the Magic Database infiltration, when a poisoned knife was thrown towards him, as his significant speed and reflexes saved him from death. Monstrous Magic Power: Having inherited the Magic Power of his ascendants, Vallon has displayed a monstrous amount of Magic Power, able to shatter the ground with ease when his Magic Power is unleashed. Original Magical Abilities Pandora's Box Pandora's Box grants the user the ability to temporarily borrow others' abilities through the sentient genie inside Pandora's Box. Once the ability is temporarily borrowed, it can only be used thrice. Also, once per use, 2% of the genie's Magic Power will be transferred to the owner of the borrowed ability. Once the genie's Magic Power is completely depleted, it will gain a penalty to tie a bladed chain around the user's heart. It will set a specific rule for the user; if the user doesn't obey, the bladed chain will tear the user's heart apart. Once the ability is in use, the original owner cannot use it. Of course, certain conditions must be met to use this ability: #The owner of the borrowed ability must be kept alive. Additionally, if the owner dies, the ability is useless. #The genie will grant the owner a favor, once the favor is completed, it must get a confirmation of the owner, saying the phrase: Aye!. #The user must use their eyes to see the abilities they want to borrow for 5 minutes. #The user must know the owner's full name, birthday, age, and blood-type. #The user must know the ability's full name and description. #All of the above must be done within an hour. Additionally, the user cannot borrow the abilities of Lost Magic or Uber Magic, such as Fairy Law. Borrowed Magical Abilities Telepathy Borrowed from Anna, a subordinate of the Phantom Invader. With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Teleportation Magic Borrowed from Reigns, a subordinate of the Phantom Invader. This Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. Explosion Magic Borrowed from Richard, a subordinate of the Phantom Invader. Explosion Magic works by utilizing the user's own magic to cause the Eternano in the air to rapidly increase their kinetic energy, moving at a much higher rate to allow explosions of varying levels of power to be brought from relatively simple motions. Depending on the skill and intensity of the user's magic, the time it takes to activate this magic ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place. Darkness Magic Borrowed from Michael, a former Rune Knight officer. Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. Healing Magic Borrowed from an unnamed Rune Knight. This Magic allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. Relationships Trivia *Vallon's appearance is based on Rago of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Dark Mage Category:JustinWong Category:Evil